Megamind 2 Join the Justice Force
by moonbird
Summary: Set one year after the original movie. Megamind, reformed Super villain now superhero whom has it all. Loving girlfriend, great minion and a adoring city. Is about to take the next big step as he joins a force of superheroes! It is a dream coming true, joining the justice force. Sadly though, things has rarely gone Megaminds way.
1. Chapter 1

You should all know the story about now. The classic story, a story of epic proportions.

A hero versus a villain! The eternal battle of good versus evil, a super hero against a super villain! It is the greatest story ever told and it has been my deep privilege to be a part of it.

I will though admit, for as long as I have been a part of this battle I never imagined that I could be the hero as well!

Introductions should hardly be necessary around now, I mean I do not mean to brag I am a bit of a celebrity.

Okay I do mean to brag and I am a huge celebrity! The name is Megamind and a I am a superhero!

You might know me from some of my few heroic escapades. My most celebrated moment being the day I defeated the dreaded Titan from destroying all of metrocity!

Yes I know, hardly an easy task. But with my super genius and loyal side-kick, it was a sitch! Since then I have kept myself busy.

You know, fighting super villains now and again keeping my beloved city safe!

I've done my best to run multiple charities and use my ultra super genius for the betterment of mankind! Really I don't know how they ever survived without me. It's a bit of a miracle!

What's that you say? I was a super villain ones? Oh stop, that's all in the past! I'm a changed man! Really!

No seriously I am. The time I called my villain is now part of my dark past, I have moved on and is now living in the light together with my beloved friend minion and the most beautiful woman in the entire world… Roxanne Rixie.

These two, they are the ones whom keeps me on the straight and narrow. Sometimes it does get a bit tempting, to just go crazy and wreck a lot of stuff. But then Roxanne reminds me, of all the good I have done and could do. And minion remarks that I seem much happier than before, and when it all comes down to it, that's all that matters to him.

So you handsome devil, you have the most beautiful woman so close to you, are you two together you may ask? To which I can only respond… Well of course we are! I mean look at me, how could she ever say no?

It's been a year since I defeated Titan, a year since Roxanne and I became an official couple. And then we've been living together for six months. In this wonderful large apartment.

You see, the great thing about being a hero now is that I don't have to hide any longer! I am allowed to stay out in the open at a spot like this with a great view. Of course I need my lab on hand but no problem you see… This apartment building was my own project! I designed it and build it for us.

Our apartment is big and spacey, with enough space for both Roxanne, minion and I. Other people live in the building too just not on this floor, and then the elevator also goes directly to the basement which is also my underground laboratory. Neat huh? Going from our living room to either the exit or the lab.

I wont lie to you…. All of this… Is pretty amazing.

I am a man whom have it all! Good looks, a brilliant mind, a nice home and a city who worships me. If I can tell you a secret though… All of that is great, I mean really. It's amazing! But what really gets to me, every time I see it..

Roxanne and minions smiling faces. I am still amazed when-ever I come home and one of them greet me. Being able to tell them I did something good that day, they always look so proud of me.

I can really do it! I can be a superhero, and not just any superhero I will be the best superhero!

And you know something about Superheroes? All the best ones, all the greatest superheroes they are part of a force! The Justice Force!

Meeting up just ones a year to discuss the state of the world, always at hand to safe the entire universe! Metro Man was a part of the force as well and finally, after a whole year of proofing my worth I have finally been invited.

Yup! Me Megamind, former villain now reformed hero shall be the newest member of the great Justice Force and I will make sure to be the best member. They will love me! How can they not? I mean… I am me! Megamind! Everyone loves me!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a true sight to behold.

Just ones a year, that is when earth itself wasn't facing a big crisis. But otherwise it was only ones a year, all the greatest superheroes in the entire world would meet up at their grand head quarters.

A brilliant big white building, sphere formed looking a bit like the earth all these heroes were there to protect.

Around the building was serene fields of grass, and in front of it a sparkling blue lake with clear water.

And right now, all the superheroes of the world was waking around. Laughing and chatting. Wearing suites and capes in all kinds of different colors, wearing symbols on their chests.

There were the broody types hanging around the corners with scowl on their faces claiming they belonged to the night.

There were the quirky sarcastic ones which would make the broody ones groan.

And of course! The really heroic kind, always shining and always smiling. Telling the broody ones it was okay, and laugh politely at the snarky ones comments.

Finally, all the greatest heroes gathered. In a big open wide room, windows going from floor to ceiling allowing the brilliant sun inside, they were all sitting at a long white table side by side facing each other.

The great Vortex, master of space and stones. Mecha girl, a hacker tech genius, Mister Unseen who… well… He could turn himself invisible. Good for him.

Jade Dragon! A Chinese woman with the power of the ancient dragons, and a really cool sword!

And standing by the very end of the table, skin dark as grounded coffee, flames instead of hair, an orange suite and a white cape it was her… Solar Flare!

Solar Flare was a legend even among the heroes, she had the power of the sun! Able to blast people away with incredible heat waves, fly of course! What legend wouldn't be able to. And as she was standing as the only one she looked tall and strong.

"My fellow heroes." Solar Flare spoke in a somber tune. "This is our fifty-sixth annual Justice Force meeting! In that time, many heroes has joined us. But also many has left over the years, this year it burdens my heart to remember one person who left us." she hammered down her hand as she looked up. "Metro man."

As she spoke the words a banner was released, blocking the sunshine coming from the window and showcasing Metro Mans face.

"He..." Solar Flare spoke as her voice broke. "Was one of the best, maybe the best. Everything a hero needs to be." she stated. "Kind… Generous.. Selfless. A minute of silence." she bowed her head and so did the rest, a minute ticked by and she looked up. "I believe we have a new member as well, that is how it is. Hero business is a dangerous job! Old members leave and new comes. Please, our newest member."

Everyone turned their head to look at a chair which was dramatically turned around covering the person, a slight chuckled sounded from the chair making the heroes raised their eyebrows and finally it swung around.

Revealing a blue alien which a large head and just one goatee, smirking as he pressed his gloved hands together, lifting an eyebrow. "Ullo…. Justice Force."

At ones screams erupted, all the heroes jumped up and shouted.

"It is indeed a pleasure." Megamind smiled. "To be invited here! Honestly I was surprised. But then again, how can you bypass such genius am I right?" he asked.

"MEGAMIND!" Solar Flare shouted and suddenly she flew across the table straight towards Megamind who wide-eyed looked at her.

"Oh no."

And in the next second Solar Flare had grabbed the blue alien and pressed him against the wall. "How _dare _you?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "How dare you step foot inside of the justice hall! And after what you did?"

"Huh?" Megamind asked. "Excuse me, I was invited."

"Invited?!" Solar Flare exclaimed. "You killed Metro man! Or are we just supposed to forget?!"

"Huh?" Megamind gaped. "He didn't… He didn't contact you? Oh great." he rolled his eyes. "Metro man isn't dead! Okay?" he asked. "He's fine! He's making CD's… They are awful. But hey, if that is what he wants."

"You really think we would fall for such a stupid lie?" Solar Flare asked.

Just then, a sound started playing… Of simply awful guitar and even worse singing making Solar Flare look up. "What… Is that?"

"Music mans newest album." Informed another superhero, a superhero clad in a black outfit filled with glittering stars, a white mask cape, his skin pale and his hair black. Vortex was his name. "Formerly known as Metro man, came out last month." he smirked.

"What?" Solar Flare asked.

"I… I told you." Megamind informed and Solar Flare turned back to him glaring, she had still to let go. "I am reformed! Didn't you know that? I am a hero now!" he exclaimed. "I defeated Titan right?"

"A villain _you _created." Solar Flare seethed. "And whom was a personal threat to you on your territory, I know how villains works. You are very territorial."

"Now that's just mean." Megamind tried.

"Tell me one thing." Solar flare hissed as she pressed Megamind up against the wall making him squirm. "_One_ thing you did for good besides defeating Titan!"

"Well erh…" Megamind blinked. "Crime in metrocity is at an all time low thanks to my partnership with the police, I managed to stop Quackmaster and put him jail before he made an eathquack that would have shoken the continent, I have personally funded the 'keep Metrocity clean' campaign and donated several machines to keep the parks and street clean which helped a lot, another of my side projects is funding to prison programs that reforms inmates, they get to have educations in there so they can have honest jobs coming out, I perfected solar power eradicating the energy crisis and stopping the CO2 outlet and OH!" he exclaimed looking up. "I finally managed to shrink cancer tumors without hurting the human! I cured a lady with stage three lung cancer!"

Wide-eyed Solar flare looked at Megamind, so did everyone else in stunned silence. Then Solar flare snorted. "Right, next you're telling me you are going to stop world hunger."

"Actually I'm working on this new protein bar!" Megamind informed. "It's far superior to any other on the marked actually containing all the vitamins and energies the human body need. So far it comes with Strawberry, Banana and Peanut butter flavor! And the production cost is just ten cents pr bar!" he informed holding up a hand.

"You have to be kidding me." Solar Flare hissed.

"Solar Flare!" Vortex shouted making her turn her head towards the man. "If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me! I was the one sending Megamind an invitation! The little dude cured _cancer _for gods sake. Think of all the good he could do here with us."

Solar Flares eyes narrowed.

"Isn't that what heroes are supposed to be?" Vortex asked. "If someone is willing to use their talents to help humanity, isn't it then our duty to give them a chance?" he asked. "What kind of hero would we be if we didn't at least give him a chance?" he asked.

Solar Flares eyes were narrow then she turned back to Megamind.

"I just… I just want to say." Megamind swallowed. "You are very more impressive in real life than on posters and that's impressive! Because you are so cool on the posters… or is the word hot?" he asked. "You know, cause your power is heat and AUW you're burning me."

Solar Flare seethed. "Listen Megamind… I'll keep my eye on you. One wrong step and you are done. You understand?"

Megamind nodded as he gulped. "I.. I understand."

Solar Flare seethed but then finally put Megamind down and Megamind sighed.

"Okay… " Megamind exhaled deeply. "Clearly we got off on the wrong foot here." he addressed the entire table with heroes. "Can I just say, this is so cool! I mean look at this, meeting as allies not just you guys… beating me into the ground. Oh my goodness, Lady Mirage!" he ran for a woman covered in silver grabbing her hand. "Hey how are you! Isn't this cool, we can actually talk now!"

The woman glared at him. "You painted me over with black spray paint, it hit my eyes to."

"Well it… It blocked your powers so.." Megamind halted as he let go of her hand. "I.. I'm sorry." then he continued to the next. "Mister Unseen! Nice actually seeing you, get it? Unseen, seeing you!"

"Yes it's not like that joke hasn't been used a million times." The man snorted not even trying to take the hand Megamind was offering him.

"Right, I suppose it's an obvious joke! Mecha girl!" Megamind turned to the younger team member with a big M on her T-shirt, she was glaring at him. "Right, Jade Dragon… Steel Fang erh." Megamind halted as every superhero seemed to glare at them.

"Megamind, if you want to join us may I suggest you sit and be quiet?" Solar Flare asked.

Megamind halted then nodded. "Okay… " he sat down. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

He could feel everyone glaring at him and he squinted his eyes, this wasn't going so well was it.

* * *

The phone in Megaminds hand was beeping as he pressed it against his ear. "Come on…. Come on pick up." he asked. "Pick-up-pick-up-pick-up!"

And then suddenly, it was picked up! As a familiar and oh so beautiful voice called out his name.

"Megamind!" Roxannes happy voice sounded. "How are you? Did you make it safely?"

"Roxanne it's a disaster!" Megamind complained without skipping a beat. "They all hate me! And I swear most of them are plotting to kill me."

"Well, you are a former villain. Give them some time." Roxanne responded.

"I don't think time is going to fix this." Megamind shivered as he looked and saw one of the heroes give him the dead eye. "I'm really scared." he then had to admit.

"It's going to be fine, with all the good you've done they have to appreciate that." Roxanne stated.

"I don't think they do." Megamind swallowed. "It seems like they would rather I had just stayed a villain so they could beat the snot out of me without re-precaution."

"Oh." Roxanne halted. "Well erh, do they know you cured cancer?" she asked.

"_Yes!_ I informed them!" Megamind hissed. "It doesn't seem to matter to them!"

"Really?" Roxanne asked. "Oh… That's erh… Just be yourself, you'll be fine sweety!" she then said in a way to forced chipper voice.

"Geeh thanks." Megamind muttered.

"Megamind, you're going to be okay. I believe in you." Roxanne then said. "You've only been a hero for such a short time and already you've done more good than any other hero I can think of. It may take a while for all the others to accept it. But to me, you're the greatest hero in the entire world."

That made Megamind halt then he smiled. "Thank you Roxanne." he breathed. "Hearing you say that… Honestly means so much to me. I love you."

"I love you to." Roxanne replied in a gentle voice. "So, just make sure to make it home safely okay? Don't let all those heroes bully you, and don't loose faith. I'll be waiting for you."

"I know I just said it but… I love you. I love you so damn much." Megamind exhaled. "How is minion?"

"Worried out of his mind." Roxanne admitted.

"Heh, just like him." Megamind smiled amused. "Tell him I'm doing fine okay?" he asked. "And that I'll be home real soon. With souvenirs."

"I'll tell him." Roxanne smiled amused.

"Let's go have a pick nick when I come home, at the park." Megamind suggested. "I hear a new waffle shop opened up. We should try it."

"I'll look forward to it." Roxanne smiled. "Now go get them tiger, among all of them you are the true hero! Remember that."

"Thank you Roxanne." Megamind smiled. "I should go now, I kind of left rather abruptly."

"Of course, I'll see you soon. Love you Megamind." Roxanne smiled.

"Love you the most." Megamind replied as he finally put down the phone and hung up. Lovingly he looked at the phone and at the picture on the display.

It was himself, Roxanne and Minion. All together, all grinning at the camera for the selfie.

"You got the girl huh? Must mean you really are the hero now." Commented a new voice.

Megamind jumped, fumbling with the phone as it almost dropped out of his hands and he wide-eyed turned to look up at a tall man in black with glittering stars all over him. "Vor… Vortex." he gasped.

The superhero smiled kindly. "Sorry about how all the others treated you, I suppose I should have made a better job out of warning them."

Megamind glanced up at the much taller man. "You… Were the one who.. Who got me the invitation?" he asked.

"Yeah." Vortex nodded. "I saw all the good you did for Metro City, honestly it was amazing. Your city has become one of the nicest places on this planet. And the good you do even goes beyond your city, I mean. Perfecting solar power, also these bars are delicious." he held up a banana flavored nutrient bar.

Megamind gaped. "You… You actually tried one of those?" he asked.

"Of course I did." Vortex chuckled. "After I made sure there wasn't any mind controlling drugs in them."

Megamind silenced.

"Forgive me, but you know. Had to make sure." Vortex smirked. "How-ever, there is no mind controlling drugs in these so you're fine." he stated. "Do you know… Metro Man and I go a long way back."

Megamind nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"He would talk about you." Vortex smiled warmly. "He would say… You had to be the kindest super villain who ever lived."

Megamind blinked.

"Yeah, strange sentence huh?" Vortex asked. "He always talked so fondly of you though, and always asked that we never hurt you."

"You know he's not actually dead right?" Megamind asked. "He's just fine."

Vortex chuckled. "I know." he assured. "But, he left the superhero life. And he has a right to. He's done enough."

Megamind nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, you eaten yet?" Vortex asked. "The restaurant here is amazing, do you want to join me?"

"Su-Sure." Megamind blinked stunned and Vortex smiled.

"Come on, right this way." Vortex nodded his head and he started to walk, Megamind stunned for a bit but then ran after him, smiling as he clutched his phone. It's going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dudududuuuu, I am music man! Just watch all I can!" The singing was echoing, sounding high pitched and absolutely off key. "I play the guitar, while I drive a car… Wait that doesn't sound safe." the singer halted as he blinked.

Music man! Formerly known as Metro man, now wearing regular jeans and t-shirt as he walked around in his secret hide out, recently renamed. _"Music wonder cave." _

"That's not safe!" Music man exclaimed. "No that's no good, we need to send good positive messages to the people! _Never _play guitar while driving in a car! If you play guitar in a car, you wont drive far! Oh that's good." he blinked and then ran for the table to pick up pen and paper as he started to write frantically.

Just as he wrote, a shadow entered the cave. Music man though didn't notice, to excited to write and mumbled.

"Always keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road, then you wont ever hit a goat!"

The shadow moved closer and closer making Metro man blinked, then he stood up and turned around only to be faced with quite a sight.

A man! Tall and dressed in nothing but blacks and red, only two glowy eyes visible behind the mask.

"Oh… hey." Music man greeted the shadow. "I know you, Darkvoid right?" he asked. "Super villain."

The yellow eyes narrowed.

"Okay, I guess I can figure out why I am here." Music man sighed. "But look, I am not a super hero anymore. There's no point to this."

"You..." A deep voice spoke. "You upset the order."

"Huh?" Music man asked.

"There is an order to things." The Darkvoid informed. "Some are villains, others are heroes. Then you go, and turn a villain into a hero. Then what? Will all villains suddenly become heroes?"

Music man blinked, then he shook his head. "You got it wrong." he stated. "The little guy, I assume it's Megamind you're talking about right?"

Darkvoid looked sternly at Music Man.

Music man smiled. "He was never a villain to begin with. We fought each other for over a decade, and he didn't hurt one single person. He always made sure no bystanders would get hurt, what kind of villain would do that?" he asked as he shook his head. "No, I really think all he needed was to realize… He didn't need to be a villain. He could be more, and he proved it already. It was inside him all along." he stated. "Just needed a little push, you know."

"I don't care." Darkvoid stated. "Megamind was viewed as the villain, now he's not… or perhaps he is. There are those… Those who doubt." he smirked, then suddenly around him shadows swept and Music Man looked around. "Oh, the heroes. Wont know what hit them… and the world will know. A villain, will always be a villain. And a hero, always a hero."

Music man looked dumbfounded. "Why?" he asked. "If he doesn't want to be a villain, then what's the point."

"Order." Darkvoid stated. "There needs to be an order." he stated as all the shadows closed in and grabbed Music man who struggled. "And you wont be speaking in his favor, Metro Man."

"Music man!" Music man objected.

Darkvoid shrugged. "What-ever." and Music man, was wrapped in darkness as he tried to struggle, tried to scream but it didn't help and he was gone from the room, taken by the shadows.

* * *

"I hope you don't find it an incentive question." Vortex asked as he sat in front of a huge bowl of salad. "But why become a villain?" he asked. "I mean, it never seemed like you wanted to hurt anyone. Or even get power, so what gives?"

Megamind himself, was having a beef stake and green beans which he now poked at.

"Well, erhm." Megamind halted. "Yeah, that is kind of a personal question."

"It's okay if you don't want to answer." Vortex stated.

"No it's okay, you invited me here and is giving me a chance." Megamind nodded. "Why be the villain?" he asked. "Well, I thought it was out of my reach to do good… Like, I was just destined to always do bad. But then at least, I thought… By being the best villain, I could turn Metro Man into the best hero. You know?" he asked. "I know it sounds silly, but if I could not be good myself. He could…. And it was kind of fun." he admitted. "Putting on a show, a big spectacle." he smiled, then his smile faltered. "But by the end of the day… It wasn't. Well." he shrugged.

"It wasn't what you really wanted." Vortex finished for him. "So how do you like being a hero?" he asked. "Must be a pretty big change for you."

"Oh yes, sometimes I can't even believe it." Megamind admitted. "And honestly it's… It's everything I ever dreamed and more. People are happy to see me on the street, when I go home there's always someone waiting for me. Roxanne or minion, often both. I see the things I have done, and they are good. I really think I am doing a difference! A good one…. I often get pretty overwhelmed." he said. "It can actually be pretty scary…. Sometimes I am almost ready to jump off the building."

"But you are moving forward, that's good." Vortex smiled.

"Yeah, when I think I am ready to jump. I just think of Roxanne and Minion and I never could." Megamind smiled. "They always tell me they are proud of me! That feels amazing!"

Vortex could only smile.

"They make me think I can really do it! That I can be a hero!" Megamind stated then he halted. "Do you… Think I can?" he asked.

"I think you proven that already. That's why I invited you isn't it?" Vortex asked.

"Yeah, but all of you guys, You saved the world!" Megamind gaped. "Remember when Solar Flare stopped that comet?! All by herself, that was so cool! And YOU! You fought in the Chiluru invasion! Alongside Jade Dragon, oh my god was that something. UH! Mecha girl, she build that literate mecha to fight the giant dinosaur in Tokyo! And she build it from a broken train!"

Vortex chuckled. "You are a bit of an expert in super heroes aren't you?!"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Megamind shouted. "I used to be a villain right?! I had to know my heroes! Any of them could come after me!"

"Fair enough." Vortex held up his hands. Then he shook his head. "You know, it's really nice finally being able to just talk to you."

A dark blue blush appeared on Megaminds cheeks as he glanced away. Then he nodded as he turned back. "Yeah, it is nice just talking."

"Metro man was right about you." Vortex stated. "So listen, if anyone gives you trouble. Just say it okay, I got you back."

"That's very kind." Megamind nodded. "I though, ahem. It's only fair right, I used to be a villain. One of the big ones. I just… need to use my charm." he smiled awkwardly.

"Sure." Vortex said in a slight head shake. "Just be yourself, you'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Megamind smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Solar Flare…. Was fuming. And very literately, the heat radiated from her body which had the power to make heat blasts.

She was the current leader of the justice force, a respected hero. And _no one _would ruin this year sacred conference while she was in charge.

She had spend three days, almost the enter conference, just keeping a close eye on Megamind, how-ever each time she saw him. He only seemed to do something menial and harmless.

He was doing something though, because slowly yet surely… The other heroes seemed to open up to the little blue alien.

They had all agreed at first, Megamind wasn't to be trusted. And now, only in three days, they were openly inviting the alien to join them at the pool table.

What kind of hypnosis had he used.

Solar Flare was standing behind a plant, glaring at the alien as he was now using what was surely some sort of hypnotic gaz or technology on Mecha Girl, the youngest in the force and thus easy pray for a villain.

"And the missiles coming out of your mecha suites finger tips, that was so cool!" Megamind beamed at the young woman.

"Wasn't it?" Mecha Girl asked. "I actually also wanted to hide a bomb in its butt, but I didn't have time!"

And Megamind laughed. "Whaat?! That would have been brilliant, and so funny! No wait, wait!" he held up his hands. "Don't make it a bomb, make it gass! A really smelly gass!"

"Oh my god!" Mecha Girl squealed. "That's brilliant! What kind should I use though?!" she asked. "Tear gas?"

"You know, for bad smells I find that nothing beats a very simple rotten egg." Megamind informed. "Best of all, it's totally harmless. People just smell really bad, at worst you will ruin a persons clothes."

"That is a good idea." Mecha Girl smiled. "Hey Megamind, are you on Instatwit?" she asked. "We should totally keep in touch."

"Really?" Megamind asked wide-eyed. "That would be great! You build Mecha suites, sometimes I build Mecha Suites, you know what I am thinking?!"

Mecha Girl looked up and then they both grinned as they shouted simultaneously.

"TEAM UP!" And they gave each other a high five.

Solar Flares eyes narrowed… He had done it again. How though?! How.

"What are you doing man?" Sounded a lazy voice and Solar Flare turned to see Mr Unseen. The man able to turn himself invisible and phase through solid objects.

"He's up to something!" Solar Flare accused pointing at Megamind happily chatting with Mecha Girl.

"The little guy?" Mr Unseen asked then he shrugged. "Probably not."

Solar Flare gaped. "Don't tell me you got to you to! You are one of the loner heroes."

"It's pretty nice to be appreciated for your talents." Mr Unseen said simply. "You guys never like what I do."

"Your thing is sneaking into places where you are not supposed to be to uncover corporate and government plots. You are almost a thief." Solar Flare pointed out.

"See what I mean." Mr. Unseen asked. "Just leave him alone man, he's not doing anything."

"Has everyone gone insane?!" Solar Flare asked. "Why is _everybody _defending him?!"

"Because for all the time he has been here, he has only been nice and enthusiastic. Also he cured cancer." Mr. Unseen stated. "I am the one always trying to uncover plots remember?" he asked. "Trust me, there's nothing here."

"The very fact you're not distrusting him is suspecious!" Solar Flare snapped.

"All right, shesh. Calm down." Mr. Unseen commented. "Well, if you insist on ruining your own weekend. Fine." he stated as he stepped outside. "Yo, Megs."

"MR. UNSEEN!" Megamind grinned as he turned to him with both arms in the air.

Megs?! MEGS?! Since when had Mr Unseen started calling Megamind by a nickname?!

"Listen, listen. I have been thinking." Megamind began. "Your only weapon is your knife, right. How about this, tiny sleeping darts?" he asked. "I can make a wrist band for you, and it can fire needles coated in this sleeping drought. It would be perfect for you, the sneaker!"

"You'd do that Megs?" Mr. Unseen asked.

"OF COURSE!" Megamind grinned. "We are all in the same force now right?! So we are supposed to help each other!"

Mr. Unseen chuckled. "Well, if you find the time between all your many projects. I would appreciate it. I am not very technical myself."

"At least this big forehead of mine is good for something!" Megamind grinned pointing at his own hat, then he halted and turned to the potted plant… Now though, there was no one there.

"Megamind?" Mecha girl asked and Megamind sighed deeply.

"Sorry, I just…" He halted. "It's nothing." Megamind then offered them a smile. "I am just so glad all of this worked out after all, everyone has been so nice."

Mecha Girl smiled. "It's been nice having you here, we seriously need to keep in touch." she winked.

* * *

"And so, we finished yet another conference." Solar Flare proclaimed from her podium. "May this be another year where good will continue to triumph, and hopefully no casualties. Each hero now need to go home to their own city so their sidekicks can be relieved from duty, and remember the side-kick get together is next week at the Rusty Steak House Toronto."

"Minion has been super excited for that." Megamind informed Vortex in a whisper. "He asks if he needs to bring a house warming gift or something."

"He's not going to anybodies private home." Vortex chuckled.

"Oh okay, neither of us are that used to going out." Megamind admitted in a smile.

Then finally it ended and Solar Flare sighed as she stepped down from the podium and groaned, rubbing her forehead. It was over… Thank god.

Just then, a alien with blue skin and a large head carefully approached. "Erhm… Ms Solar Flare?"

Solar Flare lifted her head glaring at him.

"Ah!" Megamind held up his hands. "So-Sorry! I just, erhm." he swallowed. Then folded his hands. "Thank you for allowing me to stay, really." he stated. "I know Vortex invited me under your nose. I… I thought it was you who invited me, being the leader and all. I… I'm sorry that I."

Solar Flare halted.

"Look, I… I want this." Megamind stated. "I want to be a hero, not a villain. And I know, it's not that easy. I… I did bad things, but I want to make it good! I mean, of course you can't just erase the past but… At least I want to help make a better future. You know?" he asked, though the more Megamind spoke the more nervous he seemed to become. "You guys you are… You are all so amazing, you are people that… That inspires others! People to look up to. I don't know if I can ever be like that, but at least I want to try I… what I mean is… I..."

Solar Flares eyes softened. "You really mean all of that?" she asked.

"YES!" Megamind shouted. "I… I WANT TO BE A HERO!"

Solar Flare smiled. "Then, it is our job to give you a chance." she stated then she blinked. "Oh god, Vortex was right." she groaned.

"Is that… bad?" Megamind asked.

"No, it's good." Solar Flare sighed. "I just hate being wrong..."

Megamind blinked, then he smiled. Solar Flare looked at him to, shaking her head. "So I guess I owe you a..."

_BOOOOOM! _

The blast was incredible, blowing up the entire white marble building, sending both Megamind, Solar Flare and many other heroes flying.

"Urgh." Solar Flare groaned as she laid on the ground, then she looked up. "THE HEAD QUARTERS! Oh no, WAS ANYONE IN THERE?! EVERYONE!" she shouted.

Wide-eyed Megamind looked up at it. "Who… Who could have done this?!"

Just then, bots came flying, a specific set of bots and Megamind blinked. "What… Brain Bots?" he asked.

Solar Flare gaped then turned to Megamind. "Those… Those are your signature bots."

"No.. NO NO NO!" Megamind held up his hands. "You got it all wrong! I swear! It's not me! Those aren't mine!" he shouted as the bots came flying and started to attack heroes.

"Just stay back and let us handle it!" Solar Flare seethed as she got up and then, flew right into the mess.

And soon there was a shout as all the heroes sprung to their feet and fought all the brain bots.

"Wait, STOP! Don't hurt them, my babies!" Megamind tried to stop them as brain bots were destroyed left and right. Then his eyes widened as he saw a figure laying on the ground. "MECHA GIRL!" he ran to the young woman on the ground picking her up. "Are… Are you all right?" he asked.

Mecha Girl coughed then she looked up. "Megamind?" she asked. "What… What happened."

"I… I don't know." Megamind looked up.

Mecha Girl looked up and her eyes widened. "Brain bots… They… They are not yours are they?"

"NO!" Megamind shouted. "Or maybe, I don't know. They look like mine, but I didn't send them here!"

Mecha Girl was just wide-eyed looking at him then Megamind looked up and saw the carnage as all brain bots were destroyed by the over powered super heroes. "Oh no."

And then, the last brain bot dropped to the ground, destroyed.

Megamind reached out, and picked one up, holding it in his hands, just as Solar Flare stepped towards him. "So, decided to end the conference in a bang."

"This wasn't me!" Megamind exclaimed as he stood up with the brain bot in his hand. "I didn't send them!"

"They are your signature robots aren't they?!" Solar Flare asked.

"Clearly it was a copy cat! Why would I do this?!" Megamind asked.

"Trying to make us look dumb for trusting you." Solar Flare explained.

"Then don't you think I would have let myself get away BEFORE the attack?!" Megamind asked. "Listen to me, me _being _here and trying to attack makes no sense! Especially since my brain bots are no match for all the worlds greatest superhero collected. Clearly!" he held up a hand. "It would just make myself look stupid for no reason!"

"Or maybe! You set all this up so we _wouldn't _suspect you." Solar Flare commented.

"That literately makes no sense." Megamind stated then he halted, he looked at the bot. "This… This is mine." he breathed. "Only I can make them… What, what were you doing here little buddie?" he asked.

"Megamind." Vortex stepped towards him. "This… Doesn't look good."

"I didn't send them, I swear!" Megamind looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Look, I am sure this is just a misunderstanding." Vortex tried. "But perhaps it's better if you just, you know… Give yourself up for now."

Megamind gaped. "Go to prison?" he asked. "No, Roxanne is waiting for me at home! We are supposed to go on a pick nick next Wednesday!"

"Just until this is sorted out, a couple of days max." Vortex said. "It wont be so bad will it? Practically homecoming for you."

Megaminds eyes were wide and wet.

"Oh..." Vortex realized. "I'm sorry little guy. That's not what I..."

"Normally I wouldn't mind going to prison, you're right. It is just home coming for me." Megamind admitted. "But things are different now, Roxanne is waiting for me at home. That makes all the difference!"

"What if Mecha Mind just promises to stay at home?" Mecha Girl asked. "You know, house arrest."

Solar Flare seethed.

"You might as well." Mr. Unseen agreed as he stepped forward. "The little guy is an expert in breaking out of prison, he always just left when-ever he felt like it."

"Then perhaps we need a better prison." Solar Flare commented.

"This wasn't me." Megamind pleaded. "I need to go home and check my little friends, to see what could have done this!" he stated. "Only I, minion and Roxanne should be able to give them any commands! Someone must have hacked into them. I have to find out how, and who."

Solar Flare looked at him, then she sighed. "Fine, if you want to proof your innocence! Show us the true culprit!"

And Megamind brightened up in a smile. "Yes! I will! Thank you!"

"Don't take to long, if you can't proof it, I _will _take you down!" Solar Flare stated. "_Personally." _

"I understand, thank you." Megamind breathed then turned around holding the brain bot. "I'll figure this out I swear! I wont let you down!" and he ran for his air scooter with the broken brain bot, a second after he was flying away.

Solar Flare looked after him.

"You did right." Vortex stated. "We have to give him a chance."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Solar Flare stated. "Vortex, if he does something bad. It's on you." she stated then turned around to see the mess, sighing deeply. "I knew this would end badly."she muttered.


End file.
